


Orders

by grey853



Category: NCIS
Genre: Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up after a dangerous operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

A steady beeping sound slowly nagged Tony back to awareness. He knew that annoying noise, heart monitor. He made a quick connection. Hospital. Fuck. Taking a deeper breath, he opened his eyes, but shut them quickly as a hammer blow smacked the back of his head. He'd forgotten how much it hurt to wake up and see the world after he'd been mangled. Still, he had that protective fog that came with some seriously heavy-ass drugs, the kind that made a guy all floaty and light-headed. Didn't matter that his head was swelled three sizes too big. It was still flying high above the bed.

"You awake?"

"Hey, Boss."

"Don't hey me, not after that stunt."

Eyes still tightly closed, Tony asked, "The kid okay?" 

"He's fine, a little bruised, but alive and back with his mom."

The weight of the world lightened and he sighed in relief. "That's good. That's great."

"You're an idiot, DiNozzo. You could've been killed. You nearly were."

"But I wasn't."

"Tony..."

Braving the light, Tony opened his eyes, squinting against the pain. "Come on, Jethro, I had to do it. You would've done the same thing if you'd been in position. I didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice."

"Not when I can save a life."

"You've got a hero complex."

"Look who's talking."

Gibbs, still frowning, leaned in closer, his calloused hand gently cupping Tony's bruised cheek. "I nearly lost you."

"But you didn't."

"Not for lack of trying."

"The boy's alive. That's all that matters." Tony drank in the heat from his lover's touch. He never got enough of that connection, that direct contact with the man he loved more than his own life.

"You disobeyed a direct order to keep cover."

Tony snorted in amusement, like obeying orders when a kid's life was at stake made any difference. "You going to write me up?"

"Would it do any good?"

"Might make you feel better."

"The only thing that's going to make me feel better is to get you home and into bed."

Tony chuckled as he met Jethro's worried stare. "That'd make me feel a lot better, too."

"Not so fast, Loverboy." Gibbs kissed Tony lightly on the lips and then pulled back. "You're stuck here for a few days, but you're going to be okay. Eventually."

Frowning, Tony asked, "Eventually? What's that mean? I hit my head. Big deal."

"Lucky for me you've got a hard head, but you've also got a broken right ankle."

"Broken ankle?" Tony tried to sit up and check out his leg, but Gibbs kept his hand on his chest to hold him down. 

"Whoa, Skippy, you're not supposed to sit up yet."

Settling back, Tony frowned in confusion as he tried to wiggle his toes but couldn't. "I don't feel any pain. Don't feel anything. Weird."

"You'll feel it soon enough. They had to use some heavy metal to pin the damn thing together."

"Ouch. Must have busted it up pretty good, huh?"

"It's going to hurt like a son of a bitch when the drugs wear off."

Tony winced at the prospect of some seriously shitty pain in his near future. He'd broken bones before. He knew it was going to be hell for a while, but doing his job and saving a kid made it all worth it. "Fun times ahead. I can hardly wait."

"Ten weeks. Then they'll take the metal out."

"Shit. I know what that means."

"Desk duty."

"And fucking cold cases. Joy."

"Better than dead, DiNozzo."

Tony snorted and smiled, "Yeah, well, I'll remind myself of that about week five."

"More like week two."

"You know me so well, Boss."

Gibbs pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "And I want to keep knowing you." He scrubbed his face with his hand before he added in a low voice, "I'm too old for this shit."

Tony studied the drawn face, the dark circles under his lover's eyes. "You're not too old, Jethro, just tired. You should go home and get some sleep."

"Not going to happen." Gibbs met his stare. "Looks like you should get some more sleep though. Your left eye has already started a nap without you."

Tony didn't argue. He knew he was fading fast. Morphine always did that, made it nearly impossible to stay awake more than a few minutes at a time. "Love you."

"Love you, too, even if you are a stubborn son of a bitch."

"But I'm your son of a bitch."

"You got that right."

Tony drifted off, knowing full well Jethro would be there when he woke up, giving him orders and pushing him around. Tony couldn't help but smile when he thought of all the fun he had pushing back.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Xanthe and written for the "Get Well, Xanthe, h/c-athon"


End file.
